Un moyen d'oublier
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Et si 2 femmes de classes completement différentes se rencontraient? Si elles décidaient de faire l'amour une seule et unique nuit, pour oublier les troubles diverses qui les obsède? À vous de décider si cette rencontre aura lieu! 5 Reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Préparation à une rencontre prometteuse…**

**Voici une petite Fic à laquelle j'ai pensée comme ça… J'ai décidé de l'écrire, même si je ne l'ajoute pas au défi, Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plait, car elle n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse. Reviews?**

Il était une fois… 2 princesses! L'une vivait dans un château avec un mari riche, l'autre dans un bar miteux avec des clients pervers… 2 mondes différents, me direz-vous? Je répondrais que tout n'es pas totalement noir ou blanc, dans chacun des mondes dans lesquels elles habitaient…

La première, une jeune femme de 20 ans. Petite, blonde, mince à la peau blanche, et aux courbes assez rares, ma fois! Elle était glaciale, sans cœur, mais envers sa famille, la princesse retrouvait sa douceur de jeunesse! Sa famille lui rendait bien son amour, pour la plupart. Sa sœur l'adorait, ce qui était une chose bien rare chez cette dernière! La princesse restait la fierté de ses parents, malgré le fait qu'elle devait avoir un enfant, et que son corps ne semblait pas avoir le même but… Et son mari! Un homme beau, riche, intelligent… Gentil? Non. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle était de bonne famille, lui également, alors le mariage avait eu lieu. Aucunes traces d'amour ou même d'amitié… Et pourtant, chaque soir, le mari touchait la princesse… Mais pas comme celle-ci aurait voulu, oh non. Chaque soir, juste avant de s'endormir l'homme frappait sa femme… Comment vous la trouvez, maintenant, la belle vie de la princesse riche?

La deuxième, un peu plu âgée du haut de ses 35 ans. Cette princesse là, plus grande, possédait des courbes à faire damner n'importe quel homme. Une chevelure épaisse et blonde/rousse, qui cachait un visage dur mais doux à la fois. La femme était douce et attentionnée… envers les femmes. Pourtant, les hommes de son bar fantasmaient tous sur elle, et elle en était consciente. Elle profitait des attentions que les hommes avaient à son égard, sachant qu'elle allait ensuite recueillir de généreux pourboires… Malheureusement pour elle, ces… hum hum… attentions, se résumaient à de petites claques sur les fesses quand elle passait entre les tables, un sifflement quand elle se penchait pour ramasser un bouchon qui lui avait sauté des mains, ou encore un compliment grossier de la part de ses clients les plus soûls. De plus, aucune femme ne la regardait, car aucune femme ne savait que la princesse aimait uniquement les femmes…

Qui aurait pu croire que les 2 princesses se rencontreraient un jour? Certainement pas le commun des mortels! Une femme du rang de Narcissa Malefoy s'adressait à Madame Rosmerta, uniquement pour passer commande… Et une femme du rang de Rosmerta parlait à Narcissa Malefoy seulement pour prendre cette même commande…

Et pourtant, durant un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, en 1975, les femmes se parleraient, _vraiment_.

**Qui veut savoir la suite? Reviews pour l'avoir! (Il m'en faut hum… 5 tiens! Comme je suis méchante…)**

**Anna Bella ^^**


	2. Narcissa

**Narcissa**

**Bon! J'ai finalement décidée de mettre ma Fic en ligne quand même, malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eu tout à fait 5 reviews! Merci beaucoup aux 4 revieweuses! La première était un genre de conte de fées, mais j'ai adopté ce style seulement pour la présentation! Cette Fic ci devrait être un peu plus dans mon genre habituel, bien que peut-être aurais-je l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer comme avant! Je verrai!**

Le goût du sang dans ma bouche m'enlevait toute envie de bouger. Je savais que si j'osais me sortir de son emprise, il me frapperait encore, et encore, et encore… Je restais donc sous lui, pendant qu'il écartait rageusement ma jupe longue pour pénétrer mon corps faible, en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque mon premier hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Qu'avais-je fais pour mérité un homme aussi ignoble comme mari?

Mes ongles griffaient les draps d'un rose pâle écœurant. Croyait-il qu'en mettant des draps d'une couleur mièvre, son acte devenait plus acceptable? De toute façon, ils seraient probablement bientôt tachés de sang. Il venait de me donner un coup de poing violent en plein visage, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

Mes yeux s'habituaient tranquillement à la douce pénombre de la chambre, qui dégageait encore ces horribles effluves de viol… Je sentais la présence de mon mari à mes côtés, couché sur le dos, le ronflement facile. Je réussi facilement à m'extirper du lit conjugal, enfilant rapidement les vêtements que je portais déjà la veille. Empoignant ma baguette, je sortis de la chambre silencieusement.

La descente des marches de l'escalier ne fût pas chose facile! Le manoir était vieux, et toutes les marches, sans exception, craquaient horriblement si l'ont ne portait pas une attention particulière aux endroits où nos pieds atterrissaient.

Une fois au bas du vieil escalier, je marchais d'un pas plus assuré, plus déterminé. Le hall d'entrée se trouvait directement devant l'escalier. J'enfilais rapidement manteau et bottes, puis pris mon sac à main noir. C'était sans un regret que je transplanais directement devant Les Trois Balais. Ma main toucha la porte doucement, comme pour m'assurer que j'y étais vraiment. Puis j'empoignais le heurtoir, en frappant timidement contre la porte de chêne…

**Voila! Pas terminer, je devrais écrire bientôt ce que faisais Rosmerta pendant que Narcissa quittait le manoir…**

**(Les chapitres sont courts, je sais, pardonnez-moi…)**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella…**


	3. Rosmerta

**Rosmerta**

**Suite de ma Fic plus en retard que je ne le pensais, pardonnez-moi. (Études&obligations familiales sont les principales causes de mon retard…) Voici ce que Rosmerta faisait, pendant que la pauvre Cissy vivait un moment difficile avec l'homme qu'elle était obligée d'appeler son mari…**

Je me déplaçais rapidement entre les tables déjà bondées, prêtant garde aux obstacles qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Les hommes soûls, tout au fond du bar, commençaient à chanter des chansons grivoises à tue-tête. Quelques femmes, beaucoup plus réservées, étaient assises au bar, parlant à voix basse. Des commérages, encore de fausses rumeurs qui courraient, j'en étais certaine. Les femmes qui s'asseyaient au bar, je les connaissais bien. Toutes les mêmes. De très belles femmes avec une certaine classe, souvent riches, qui se croyaient discrètes en baissant la voix pour colporter les derniers ragots. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que dès que les gens s'apercevaient qu'elles baissent la voix, ils se taisaient aussitôt, pour les espionner. Elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte, bien sûr, les rumeurs volaient leur concentration sur les bruits environnants.

Distraite par mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la voix chaude qui m'appelait. Un homme musclé, un peu brusque, qui commandait simplement une bouteille de Bière au Beurre. Je lui souris, puis lui servit la bouteille en question. Il me remercia en me tendant une poignée de monnaie, et un pourboire quelques instants plus tard, après un regard sur ma poitrine largement exposée aux regards. Je soupirais en fourrant l'argent dans une poche de ma robe, et continuait ma course effrénée entre les tables, tentant de satisfaire tous mes clients…

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où je n'avais plus une seule minute pour moi. À présent, seuls 4 clients restaient. Il était 12h, c'était normal en même temps. D'ici une heure, je devrais tous leur demander de partir.

Au fond du bar, où s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt, un groupe de soûlons, se trouvait maintenant un jeune couple qui osait à peine se toucher, mais qui se dévorait des yeux. Ils étaient beaux à voir! Probablement un premier amour…

Un homme, le même qui regardait ma poitrine d'un air intéressé plus tôt, regardait le fond de son verre d'un œil maussade. Il avait troqué la bouteille de Bière au Beurre contre quelques petits verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

Et puis la femme. Elle avait cognée à la porte une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. C'était l'homme seul qui lui avait répondu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait cognée, d'ailleurs. C'était un endroit public après tout! Enfin… L'homme lui avait proposé un verre, elle avait refusée poliment en s'asseyant au bar. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas une femme qui y prenait en général place. Ce n'était pas le genre qui parlait beaucoup, elle voulait la paix, c'était évident. Elle n'avait pas retirée son manteau, et avait gardée sa capuche bien enfoncée sur la tête. Quand je lui avais demandée ce qu'elle voulait boire, elle m'avait répondu un tout petit : Rien… Elle parlait d'une voix nerveuse, comme si elle allait pleurée d'un moment à l'autre. Je n'avais pas insistée.

1 heure du matin. Je pris l'homme par l'épaule, le trainant dehors à grand peine. Décidemment, l'alcool ne lui faisait pas. Le couple, voyant bien que je m'approchais, payèrent rapidement et quittèrent aussitôt. Et la femme…

Je m'approchais derrière elle, touchant son épaule délicatement…

- Mademoiselle? Je vais vous demander de quitter…

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr… Vous… vous n'auriez pas une chambre de libre pour la nuit?

Elle me tournait toujours le dos, les épaules plus basses que jamais. Elle se retourna finalement vers moi, abaissant sa capuche en me regardant directement, les yeux bleus de glace dépourvus de toutes émotions. Un de ses magnifiques yeux portait un hématome. Un œil au beurre noir. Narcissa Malefoy.

**Voilà! Reviews? La suite à venir d'ici une semaine environ…**

**Anna Bella**


	4. Chambre pour 2?

**éChambre pour 2?**

**Bon la suite, encore une fois! Pour le bien de la cause, le narrateur sera externe! Je n'ai pas encore décidée si cette Fic sera plus longue, et que mes personnages prendront leur temps, ou encore sa sera vraiment le dernier chapitre… Je verrai au grès de mon inspiration! ^^**

Madame Rosmerta ouvrit la bouche, posa sa main devant et étouffa un cri.

- Mademoiselle Malefoy… Votre œil!

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la blessée. Un simple accident. Alors, cette chambre?

Sa voix était de nouveau glaciale. Personne ne savait de quoi elle se protégeait, mais la gérante du bar essayait de ne pas se laisser impressionner par une fausse attitude comme celle-là.

- Bien sûr. Une petite chambre avec lit double et chambre de bain, ça vous convient?

- Oui.

- Vous souhaitez payer tout de suite ou en quittant?

- Tout de suite tiens, je serai débarrassée.

Elle paya les 2 Gallions 5 Mornilles que coûtait la petite chambre, déjeuner inclus, puis suivit la pulpeuse propriétaire dans l'escalier qui montait vers les chambres. Elles marchèrent longtemps, puis, finalement, arrivèrent au bout du couloir. 2 pièces différentes. 2 chambres. Madame Rosmerta ouvrit celle de droite, en faisant un signe de la main pour laisser passer sa cliente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les fesses de Narcissa quand celle-ci passa devant son regard intéressé. Elle poussa un soupir pour se ressaisir. C'était une femme riche! Et mariée! Oui, oui… Elle devait se concentrer là-dessus. Les mains de Lucius Malefoy sur le beau corps d'albâtre… Et son poing dans la figure de sa femme, à ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer.

- Je vais être en bas pour un moment, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

Elle sourit, puis referma la porte lentement. Elle remonta ses jupes et descendit l'escalier, après avoir parcouru le long couloir. Elle passa une dizaine de minutes à remettre les tables en place, nettoyer le comptoir, enchanter les verres pour qu'ils se lavent seuls, et finis par se servir un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle en servit un deuxième, sachant pertinemment que la riche femme aurait besoin de parler. En effet, à peine 2 minutes plus tard, les marches du vieil escalier craquèrent, même sous le léger poids de sa cliente. Elle paraissait toute timide, dans sa belle robe bleue foncée, à corset serré. Ses talons cliquetaient doucement contre les vieilles lattes de bois du plancher du bar, quand elle s'approcha de Madame Rosmerta. Cette dernière lui tendit le deuxième verre en lui offrant en même temps un petit sourire complice. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil violet, quelque peu éloigné de la porte d'entrée, et Narcissa vint s'asseoir sur le divan en face du moelleux fauteuil de la propriétaire.

- Alors? Problèmes de couple?

Narcissa aurait du se dire que Madame Rosmerta était folle de lui parler sur un tel ton, à elle, une Malefoy! Mais elle se fichait bien de son statut. La fausse attitude de la femme fade, froide et frigide, elle ne voulait plus la revêtir. Elle n'en voulait plus, du rôle de la parfaite femme riche…

Cissy vida son verre de Whisky d'un coup, le déposa brusquement sur la table basse à ses côtés. Elle se leva du divan, puis s'approcha, à l'aide de sa démarche souple et gracieuse, de Rosmerta… Cette dernière ne sut nullement comment réagir quand la femme mariée installa ses jambes autour de ses propres cuisses. Elle était presque assise sur la gérante, la poitrine à hauteur de sa bouche… Tout pour tenter une femme…

- À vous de me faire oublier cette peine de couple, murmura Narcissa en prenant possession des lèvres douces et fermes de la femme aux formes généreuses…

**Reviews? Prochain chapitre en venir dans environ 1 semaine! **

**Anna Bella ^^**


	5. La guérisseuse

**La guérisseuse**

**Désolée du retard! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il sera peut-être le dernier, ou pas… **

Madame Rosmerta avait peut-être rêvé toute sa vie d'être ainsi embrassée… Pourtant, elle déposa ses mains contre le visage de sa cliente tendrement, en la repoussant avec une lenteur calculée. Narcissa eu un air surpris… Mais… Un air triste également? Impossible, pas Mlle Malefoy…

La gérante prit quand même le temps d'observer les traits de la jeune femme. Ils s'affaissaient doucement… Les yeux étaient humides… Humides? Ses superbes grands yeux océans, des océans infinis qui auraient pu s'inonder de larmes… Mais sa gorge, sa délicieuse gorge pâle, se chargea de ravaler les larmes salées. Elle voulait se ressaisir, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Stress, peur, violence… Narcissa voulait s'en débarrasser... Mais son orgueil la poussait à tout cacher… Le refus de Rosmerta la blessait. Elle savait pourtant que cette dernière appréciait les belles femmes…

La femme de Lucius Malefoy se releva, plus dépitée et abattue que jamais. La propriétaire des Trois Balais la suivit, et serra légèrement le mince poignet de Narcissa, qui lui tournait le dos.

- Regardez-moi…

Sa voix était douce, pourvue d'une patience indescriptible… La plus jeune se retourna lentement, et sentit le regard de Madame Rosmerta se poser sur son œil blessé.

- Approchez-vous…

Elle relâcha le poignet de sa cliente pendant que celle-ci s'avançait prudemment. Narcissa Malefoy doutait toujours de tout et de rien. La gérante pointa sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune femme et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger.

Narcissa était pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce que cette femme allait lui faire, pour l'amour! Rosmerta murmura lentement un sort, qui atteignit l'œil blessé de la femme de Lucius.

Immédiatement, la blessée se sentit mieux. Une chaleur se répandait tout autour de la blessure, venait emporter au loin toute douleur et autres traces de violence conjugale. Narcissa toucha le contour de son œil d'une main hésitante, voulant s'assurer que le sort de guérison bel et bien fonctionné. C'était comme si Madame Rosmerta avait lu ses pensées… Elle lui tendit un petit miroir rond au manche de nacre, qu'elle avait précipitamment sorti d'une grande poche de sa robe bourgogne.

Cissy empoigna le manche d'une main assurée. Son visage était parfait, comme à l'habitude. Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait pu accuser Narcissa Malefoy de prétention pour cette seule pensée, mais la femme s'en fichait bien. Elle se savait belle, et aurait souhaité en profiter plus…

Elle remit le miroir à la gérante qui le déposa sur la table basse où Cissy avait plus tôt posé son verre de Whisky.

- Merci… Comme je vous le disais c'était… un accident ridicule…

Rosmerta posa sa main contre la joue douce de la jeune femme, promena son pouce contre la haute pommette.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avouer que c'est votre mari qui vous rend si malheureuse?

La femme battue resta silencieuse. Le silence se prolongeait, et le seul bruit perceptible était le frottement du pouce de la propriétaire du bar contre la joue de Narcissa… Les larmes lui montèrent encore une fois aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, Rosmerta pu réagir avant que sa cliente ne cache de nouveau ses émotions…

- Laissez-vous allez…, murmura la femme en prenant Cissy dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte.

La jeune femme fondit en larme contre l'épaule accueillante de la gérante. Cette dernière caressait les cheveux de Mlle Malefoy en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes…

- Allons, allons… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Tout va s'arranger…

C'étaient les paroles classiques, mais qui fonctionnaient à tout coup…

- Écoutez… Montez avec moi… Je vais vous préparer un bon bain chaud… Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour vous…

Narcissa leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers le visage de la propriétaire en hochant la tête en signe de négation. Elle voulut parler, assurer à la gérante qu'elle allait mieux, mais celle-ci le fit taire en posant ses lèvres contre son front dans un geste de protection.

La petite main froide de Cissy se glissa dans celle plus chaleureuse de Rosmerta. Cette dernière entraina sa cliente dans les étages, montant les escaliers, contournant couloirs et résidents d'une nuit. Et puis finalement, les 2 mêmes portes. La plus jeune se dirigea automatiquement vers celle de droite, la sienne, mais la gérante arrêta son geste de la main pour atteindre la poignée.

- Allons, ma belle. La mienne est beaucoup plus grande.

Elle plongea sa main gauche dans son décolleté appétissant, et en sortie une longue chaine, autour de laquelle se trouvait une minuscule clé d'argent. Elle décrocha la chaine, puis entra la clé dans la serrure finement travaillée. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à une pièce des plus somptueuses, ce qui demeurait assez étonnant, vu l'état du bar lui-même…

Sa première impression fût de penser que la pièce était en feu. Mais en pénétrant dans la chambre, Narcissa vit que la couleur orange foncée des murs l'avait trompée. La couleur était chaude, réconfortante… Comme la personne qui y habitait, d'ailleurs… Les tissus de la pièce semblaient accueillants, tant leur douceur se voyait, même de loin. Cissy passa sa main contre les lourds rideaux de satin, et sur l'épaisse couverture de velours qui trônait sur le lit double. Ses talons claquaient sur le parquet de bois franc, d'une couleur plutôt foncée. De la fenêtre, on voyait très bien les hautes tours de Poudlard, l'école ou elle avait jadis étudiée. Puis, au mur face à la fenêtre, se trouvait une porte de bois qui possédait une teinte similaire à celle du plancher. Rosmerta devança la plus jeune, et ouvrit, de nouveau, une porte avant sa cliente.

La salle de bain aveuglait, quand on passait des tons chauds à ceux froids de cette pièce. Bains, toilette, lavabo et plancher se colorait d'un blanc pur. Les murs, eux, empruntaient pour leur part le turquoise. Les rideaux de douches, le tapis de bain et les serviettes, touchait d'avantage à la couleur plus pâle d'un bleu ciel. Le tout était joli, et notre seule envie était d'enlever nos vêtements pour se glisser dans une eau chaude et parfumée…

Madame Rosmerta donna un négligent coup de baguette vers le robinet du bain qui commença lentement à couler, répandant une eau brûlante au creux du bain d'un blanc éclatant…

Un autre coup de baguette, et une épaisse robe de chambre blanche apparue entre ses mains délicates. Elle la tendit à Narcissa, en même temps qu'un sourire entendu.

- Relaxez-vous, Madame Malefoy. Venez me rejoindre quand… quand vous en aurez envie…

- Rosmerta?

- Oui?

- Appelez-moi Narcissa…

La gérante referma la porte sur Cissy qui souriait.

La femme de Lucius se déshabilla, ses vêtements glissèrent le long de son corps d'albâtre, chutant au sol par la suite. Les bottes… Les collants… La robe… Le corset… La lingerie… La pince qui retenait ses cheveux… Le pendentif en argent…

Elle toucha d'un orteil timide l'eau brûlante, et s'y plongea finalement entièrement en poussant un soupir de bien être absolu. Déjà, elle sentait les muscles de son cou se détendre…

**Chapitre le plus long, mais aussi le plus inutile! Il met en scène la grande finale! Désolée du délai, plus beaucoup de temps pour moi… Idem pour la correction, je la fais beaucoup trop vite! Pardonnez-moi!**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella… :)**


	6. Douceur

**Douceur**

**Voici le chapitre final... EUH non! Je vous ai mentit :D avant dernier chapitre de ma Fic! Le dernier sera vraiment tout petit ^^**

Narcissa s'était presque endormie dans le bain. Comme c'était relaxant! Mais elle revint brusquement à la réalité, car l'eau autour d'elle était devenue glacée! Elle se leva d'un bond, éclaboussant le miroir devant elle. Un petit coup de baguette, et l'eau était essuyée. Elle vida le bain, puis remis sa petite culotte et la grosse robe de chambre moelleuse. Elle plia soigneusement le reste de ses choses, qu'elle déposa sur l'étagère près de la porte, toujours dans la salle de bain.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais la retira. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une toute petite seconde, replaça ses cheveux, et enleva la petite goutte de mascara noire qui avait coulée le long de sa joue. Elle sourit au reflet du miroir, puis sortie de la salle de bain, pour pénétrée dans la chambre.

La gérante était couchée dans le grand lit aux airs moelleux, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la taille. Sa poitrine parfaite était recouverte par le haut d'une nuisette bleu foncée. Elle lisait un roman d'une main, l'autre appuyée contre son ventre. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle referma le livre dans un claquement en le posant sur la commode de nuit à ses côtés. Elle retira ses lunettes en regardant Cissy, et lui sourit…

- Ça vous a fais du bien, on dirait. Vous semblez déjà plus détendue, dit-elle en déposant sur la commode ses lunettes.

- Oui, merci…

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Vous partagez mon lit ou vous préférez le vôtre?

Narcissa soupira. Que faire? Elle avait envie d'une belle nuit. Mais si la femme la blessait comme Lucius le faisait? Pouvait-elle vivre cette expérience une deuxième fois dans un aussi court délai?

C'était comme si Mme Rosmerta avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait, d'ailleurs. Son visage prit une expression des plus paniquée. Elle se leva du lit, balança ses jambes hors des couvertures, et en 2 enjambées, elle était en face de sa cliente. Elle prit le visage aux traits fins entre ses mains, et parla d'une voix douce qui tremblait…

- Je ne vous ferai JAMAIS mal… Compris? Jamais…

La propriétaire du bar glissa ses mains contre les hanches de sa cliente, les caressant par-dessus l'épaisse robe de chambre. Elle déplaça ses mains vers le ventre de Cissy, là où la ceinture de la robe de chambre s'attachait dans une boucle parfaite. Rosmerta entreprit de la détacher lentement, attendant la réaction de sa cliente avant de défaire le nœud sous la boucle. Elle lui sourit, ce qui encouragea la gérante à s'aventurer plus loin. Elle défit le nœud avec délicatesse, puis repoussa les pans du vêtement sur les côtés. Elle remonta ses mains contre les bras, toujours prisonniers de la lourde robe de chambre, et atteint finalement les épaules frêles. Elle caressa le cou, puis passa ses mains sous le tissu, faisant chuter au sol le vêtement chaud…

Rosmerta en avait vu des femmes dans sa vie. Beaucoup de corps de femmes aussi. Mais celui-là… Celui-là! Wow! Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots!

La peau était pâle, mais pas cadavérique. Juste… parfaite! Une blancheur égale, sans aucune imperfection. Une taille fine, et les courbes proches de ses hanches formaient une légère inclinaison. Son ventre était plat… Non! Il avait une légère courbe à peine perceptible, mais jolie en tout points! Et puis ses seins… Hauts et fermes, les mamelons d'un violet foncé tranchaient avec la peau blanche. La peau était d'une douceur incomparable, remarqua la gérante en caressant le si joli ventre.

Ne restait plus que la petite culotte d'un rose pâle, entourée d'une dentelle blanche finement travaillée. C'était comme… Une frontière à franchir…

Rosmerta regarda Narcissa directement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un moment déjà.

- Je peux?, demanda la femme en pointant le sous-vêtement restant.

- Attendez…

Cissy se rapprocha de la propriétaire du bar, et déboutonna avec une lenteur insupportable les 5 boutons blancs de la nuisette de la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle glissa contre le corps un peu plus âgé de Rosmerta, et atterrie au sol. Pour sa part, la gérante ne portait rien sous son vêtement de nuit. On pouvait voir la peau marquée par de petites rides ici et là, et les seins voluptueux qui commençaient à tomber, mais à peine. Son corps était quand même merveilleusement bien conservé pour l'âge qu'elle avait. Les poils de son sexe chatouillaient les cuisses nues de Narcissa.

- Allez-y.

La femme plus âgée passa son doigt sous l'élastique de la petite culotte et la tira lentement vers le bas. Elle tomba au sol, et la femme mariée leva le pied gauche, puis le pied droit, pour ne plus l'avoir sur les mollets. Mais elle se prit le pied droit dans le tapis, et tomba contre Rosmerta qui la retint par les hanches avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Ça va?, demanda tranquillement la propriétaire.

- Hum hum…, répondit simplement Narcissa en hochant la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Puis un genre… de sentiment d'hésitation plana dans l'air de la chambre. Pour le faire se dissiper, Rosmerta embrassa doucement Cissy en le poussant lentement vers le lit.

La plus jeune tomba en position assise sur le lit avec un hoquet de surprise, mais la douleur à laquelle elle s'était attendue ne vint pas. La sensation de confort sous ces fesses nues était très agréable, d'autant plus que, par un froid soir d'hiver comme celui-ci, les draps chauds étaient les bienvenus.

La gérante était toujours debout, et Narcissa tendit les bras vers son visage, pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Rosmerta se rapprocha et laissa la plus jeune la toucher à sa guise. Ses jeunes mains découvraient un corps de femme, autre que le sien. La propriétaire rejoignit Cissy sur le matelas, en position assise, elle aussi.

La femme mariée n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire l'amour à une femme! Son amante sembla comprendre son questionnement, et se mit à lui parler…

- Première fois avec une femme?

- Oui…

- Vous avez peur?

- Un peu…

- Vous avez l'air épuisé! Vous dormez bien?

- Non, pas quand mon mari est dans les parages…

- Allons mon cœur, ne parlez-pas de lui, il ne vous mérite tout simplement pas…

Ce fût ces simples paroles qui incitèrent Narcissa à lui faire confiance.

- Faites-moi l'amour, Rosmerta…

L'interpellée resta surprise de cette requête aussi directe, mais l'idée de lui refuser ne lui passa pas en tête. Qui pourrait refuser quoi que se soit à une femme aussi charmante?

- Appuyez-vous contre la tête du lit, demanda la gérante calmement.

Narcissa s'exécuta, intriguée. Rosmerta s'agenouilla devant la jeune et jolie femme, et posa sa bouche contre l'un de ses mamelons dressés. Elle commença par timidement passer sa langue dessus, puis le mordilla délicatement. Ses dents effleuraient de temps en temps le sein sensible, sans jamais aller jusqu'à une vraie morsure. La gérante changea de sein, donnant le même traitement au sein gauche de la femme mariée dont la respiration accélérait rapidement.

Après un dernier baiser entre les seins fragiles, la propriétaire des Trois Balais attaqua le cou de la jeune femme. Elle suçota la partie sensible et douce, puis lécha sensuellement le lobe d'oreille droit de sa cliente. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle cherchait sa respiration, et elle était plus attirante que jamais…

Madame Rosmerta profita de sa bouche ouverte pour lui donner un léger baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. Tant de mots silencieux dans un même contact… Elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Cissy, et celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de la gérante, la forçant à se rapprocher considérablement. Les jambes de Narcissa s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de la femme plus âgée. La propriétaire caressa les longues jambes pâles, tout en continuant d'embrasser sa cliente. Puis, elle cassa le baiser, mais sa caresse sur les jambes douce dura longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Mon Dieu, comme tu me fais du bien…, murmura Narcissa. Euh… Vous!

- Oh ma chérie… À ce stade, tu peux me tutoyer…

La gérante sourit, en faisant glisser les jambes de sa cliente sur le matelas. Un dernier baiser rapide contre les lèvres enflammées de Cissy, et Rosmerta embrassa le joli petit ventre… Un instant plus tard, sa bouche était contre le sexe chaud et humide de la jeune mariée. Elle lécha prudemment l'entrée, avant de plonger sa langue à l'intérieur… La langue se mouvait avec sensualité, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de Narcissa. Encore quelques mouvements de langue, et vint le premier cri de jouissance. C'était un son pur et clair, comme une libération. La libération d'un mari qui nous fait mal beaucoup trop souvent…

La gérante retira sa langue, et toucha du bout de son index les contours du sexe fin de sa cliente. Les poils de cette dernière frémirent au doux contact. Tout son corps réclamait plus. Le doigt pénétra le sexe, mais juste un peu. Assez pour caresser les bords tranquillement. En même temps que procurées de divines caresses à Cissy, Madame Rosmerta regardait les réactions de celle-ci. Son visage, autrefois de marbre, était bien plus expressif qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire en se fiant aux premières apparences.

Narcissa s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux barreaux de métal derrière elle, arquant la tête et gémissait faiblement. Tout ça pour une simple caresse.

Rosmerta poussa le doigt plus loin, et entama un mouvement lent… Vraiment trop lent. La jeune femme mordait à présent ses lèvres, pendant que la plus vieille, sentant le sexe de sa cliente commencer à devenir de plus en plus humide, inséra un deuxième doigt. Puis, elle augmenta le rythme. Toujours un peu plus vite, toujours un peu plus fort… En respectant les désirs de Cissy, qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer grâce à son magnifique visage si expressif dans des moments de joie intense.

Puis, des tremblements parcoururent le corps à la peau pâle de la femme mariée. À peine 10 secondes plus tard, et le corps retomba, épuisée et en sueur.

La gérante retira ses doigts, les lécha en soupirant de bonheur, puis revint aux côtés de la jeune femme qui cherchait sa respiration avec difficulté. Madame Rosmerta remonta son oreiller, et appuya son dos contre les barreaux de métal de la tête de lit. Narcissa vint se blottir contre la femme, la tête contre le ventre qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration.

- Je suis désolée… Je serai bien incapable de te rendre le même service ce soir…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Je ne veux pas, non plus. Repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité.

- Oh non! Lucius!, paniqua la femme mariée en se relevant.

- Allons, allons. Dors, veux-tu? Je vais veillée sur toi. S'il arrive, je dirai que je ne t'ai pas vu. Allez, fais de beaux rêves…

Cissy était trop épuisée pour répliquer, et repris sa position, contre le ventre de la propriétaire. Celle-ci caressa les longs cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce que son amante soit endormie, lorsque sa respiration se fit régulière et paisible. Puis, elle ferma les lumières, et attendit que le matin arrive…

**Le plus long chapitre! Wahou ^^ Plus qu'un, qui sera un genre de 1 an plus tard ou un truc du genre!**

**Reviews, en attendant u_U Svp, j'ai travaillé fort!**

**Anna Bella :)**


	7. Futur

**Futur**

**Dernier chapitre de ma Fic :D Sa été un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire, j'espère que sa aura été aussi amusant pour vous de la lire! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!**

**4 ans plus tard…**

Narcissa se préparait rapidement. En ce mois d'octobre venteux, ses cheveux ne restaient pas toujours bien lisses, à son plus grand désespoir! Elle était toute excitée, tellement heureuse! En replaçant ses cheveux, la jeune femme de 24 ans, bientôt 25, se demandait en combien de temps sa maitresse allait le remarquer. Elle avait les yeux cernés, était épuisée… mais rayonnante de joie!

Il était 4 heures de l'après midi, elle savait que la gérante serait au bar, et qu'il y aurait foule. Parfait. De toute façon, elle ne serait pas longue…

En transplanant devant la porte arrière des Trois Balais et en cognant doucement sur la porte, elle se dit que ses longues nuits de passion avec son amante lui manqueraient…

- J'arrive! J'arrive!, entendit Narcissa.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et la propriétaire apparue dans le cadre de la porte. Elle reconnue Cissy, et la fit entrer, avec un grand sourire. Elles étaient seules dans un petit entrepôt, tout à l'arrière du bar. Après un bref baiser sur les lèvres, Rosmerta fit asseoir sa maitresse sur ce qu'elle avait de mieux à lui offrir dans un petit endroit comme celui-ci : une vieille boîte toute dure.

- Pardonne-moi pour la chaise improvisée!

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave! Je ne resterai pas très longtemps de toute façon.

Rosmerta regarda Cissy dans les yeux, la détailla pendant quelques instants encore, avant d'ouvrir tout grand les yeux et de s'écrier :

- Oh Mon Dieu, tu es enceinte!

Narcissa sourit, les larmes de joie aux yeux, en sautant dans les bras de la gérante. Celle-ci caressa son dos lentement, et pris son visage entre ses mains douces.

- Il t'a enfin donné la seule chose qui te fera restée auprès de lui : un enfant. Adieu nos chances de s'enfuir ensemble sur une plage dans un pays chaud, ricana la plus âgée.

- Ne soit pas triste… On se reverra…

- Tu va me manquer, mon ange.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser rempli de passion, mais mouillé de larmes. Les 2 femmes pleuraient. Même en se convaincant du contraire, elles savaient que c'était la toute dernière fois qu'elles s'embrasseraient…

Narcissa avait une vie de mère et d'épouse à gérer, Rosmerta une vie de bar et de soûlons. Les 4 ans où chacune avait partagé le lit de l'autre seraient gravés à jamais dans leurs mémoires, comme les 4 plus belles années de leurs vies…

**Tadaaaam! La toute fin! Je vous avais bien dit que se serait super court ^^**

**Reviews, une dernière fois, snif snif…**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


End file.
